


Good Morning

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DID YOU KNOW SAMO FUCK, F/F, Fluff, dahyun practically is a church girl, saida, sana is a playgirl, slight samo, until the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: Sana's been wishing to see Dahyun in an oversized sweatshirt.Lucky for her, that wish comes true.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> lately i've been gay for oversized sweatshirts/hoodies on people thus this fic was born  
> it was written under 45 minutes and late at night so i'm sorry if it's poorly written but i tried to make it as fluffy as possible whoops  
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also posted on aff under the same title.

Minatozaki Sana is a university student attending an art school where there are plenty of girls, plenty of drugs, and plenty of parties.

 

Lucky for her, she likes all three things!

 

So of course, Minatozaki Sana loves a lot of things, not just these. She's really not that shallow-minded. She likes, oh, food, karaoke, girls, beer pong, girls, truth or dare, cocaine, girls, cigarettes, Converse, girls, girls, girls.

 

She loves quite a few things, doesn't she?

 

But there's one thing Sana loves the most, above all. 

 

Kim Dahyun in an oversized black sweatshirt, her legs and feet bare.

 

Guess what? Sana has the privilege of seeing this very sight!

 

Being Dahyun's roommate (something Dahyun has expressed disapproval of many times but Sana doesn't care, as long as she can snap pictures of a sleeping Dahyun she's totally fine), Sana is able to see Dahyun in more casual clothes, not the required uniform.

 

Which is, actually, pretty hot. A tight white shirt with a black tie and a short black skirt? Sana can't get enough of it.

 

But casual clothes, especially on _Kim Dahyun,_  are something else entirely.

 

Why is that? 

 

Well, apparently to Dahyun, casual clothes means baggy shirts that cover her shorts. Or hoodies with the hood up constantly that cover her shirt. Or baggy sweatshirts that cover her shirt.

 

In simple terms? Oversized everything.

 

It's the cutest yet hottest thing Sana's ever seen.

 

However, lately, due to the freezing weather, Dahyun has been limited to sweatpants and sweatshirts or hoodies. Not that Sana is complaining. But still. She's craving an oversized outfit.

 

Somehow, Sana's wish is granted.

 

It's an unusually warm day this Saturday, and Sana is spending the morning (and rest of the day) in her dorm, lounging in her bed with the covers spread across her legs. She's been repeatedly fixing her thick, black glasses, nudging them up her nose. In front of her is a book that she's been reading, but she can't read with these stupid glasses bothering her, can she?

 

Really, the only reason why she keeps them is because girls always get flustered at the sight of her in them. That, and her eye doctor said she needs them.

 

"When will Virginia Woolf somehow pass down her lesbian powers to me," Sana mutters, yet again adjusting her glasses and poring over the pages. "When will she let me be able to attract Kim Dahyun?"

 

"I heard my name."

 

Sana looks up. Standing in the doorway of her room is a sleepy Dahyun- it is seven a.m., clearly, otherwise she'd be wide awake - who's rubbing her eyes and drowsily fixing her ruffled hair.

 

Sana finds it adorable.

 

And then her eyes travel down and she fights to keep a delighted scream down, too.

 

Dahyun is wearing a baggy black sweatshirt, her hands covered by the sweater's sleeves (sweater paws! Sana thinks gleefully), and underneath is...

 

Nothing.

 

Or so Sana thinks, and she's wrong, for when Dahyun approaches, she can see the hem of shorts peeking behind Dahyun's sweatshirt.

 

She's beyond happy.

 

And admittedly horny.

 

Though it's not healthy to be so horny this early in the morning.

 

"What's up?" Sana asks casually, hoping her thoughts aren't written all over her face. She's glad Dahyun is still half-asleep, or she'd be able to see what's going on in Sana's dirty mind.

 

"Can I sleep here?" Dahyun mumbles, waddling over to Sana's bed without waiting for a response. The whole thing is just so cute, and Dahyun's outfit is just so sexy, and this is what Sana's been waiting for-

 

How could she decline? Never in a milliom years would she say no.

 

She has to remind herself that Dahyun isn't Hirai Momo. Dahyun isn't throwing herself at Sana, nor are they going to have sex or anything like that.

 

As much as Sana wishes.

 

She has to quickly push away the 18+ thoughts when Dahyun crawls into the covers, her legs a little too close to Sana's own.

 

Oh, what the hell. Sana would appreciate it if Dahyun just climbed all over her.

 

"What are you reading?" Dahyun asks sleepily, her voice husky. Sana swallows hard, imagining Dahyun speaking in that very voice late at night, before she remembers to answer. "Oh! Um, just some book for English."

 

Dahyun hums appreciatively, brushing her hands over the book and brushing against Sana's own hands in the process.

 

It's all Sana can do to keep herself from smashing her lips into Dahyun's.

 

"I'm cold," Dahyun murmurs. This, to Sana, is mildly confusing; indeed, the dorm itself is cold, but all the windows have a steady stream of sunlight pouring through them. Sana happens to know that one of these very windows release warmth onto Dahyun's bed. 

 

So, naturally, she is taken aback when Dahyun suddenly nuzzles into Sana's side, her legs entwining in Sana's. Sana feels a hand doing the same with hers, and immediately identifies it to be Dahyun's.

 

Hah. Despite all of Sana's ulterior motives, Dahyun had a bigger one in mind. And she even managed to execute it.

 

What's more, is that it surprised Sana.

 

_Nothing_  surprises Sana when it comes to the forms of flirting.

 

This is certainly one. And it surprised her.

 

Perhaps it's because she loves Dahyun?

 

The thought crosses Sana's mind one, two, three times before coming back to stay. Impossible. She's a playgirl, there's no way she actually likes someone for real...

 

But upon looking at Dahyun's peaceful, happy sleeping face, Sana's lips curve into a broad smile.

 

No one else can make her do that.

 

(Sana figures she has to stop fucking Momo now. Momo can find someone else. Like that Yoo Jeongyeon.)

 

"Hey, Dahyunnie," Sana whispers, not really expecting Dahyun to hear. "You know I love you, right?"

 

Those three words. As soon as they escape Sana's lips, everything feels so much different.

 

Minatozaki Sana loves Kim Dahyun.

 

For the second time this day, though there will be many others up ahead, Dahyun surprises Sana again.

 

How?

 

"I already knew that."

 

Followed up by,

 

"You know I love you too, right?"

 

Well. Sana's going to have to stop being the famous playgirl on campus.

 


End file.
